smifandomcom-20200213-history
Phobia Detector
Phobia Detector is the sixth episode of Super Mario Island. Summary After discovering her Murkrow companion's phobia of bullies, a Honchkrow invents a phobia detector to detect the phobias of everyone on the island while participating in a fear conquer Play-A-Thon at Playa Des Awesomeness. Plot The episode begins with a shot of Ocean Song Beach, which then cuts to a female Honchkrow sleeping peacefully below a palm tree. Suddenly, her companion, a male Murkrow, approaches her in screams of fear, waking her up in the process. The Honchkrow asks her companion what's wrong and the Murkrow says that he saw a bully, as well as admitting he has a phobia of bullies. The Honchkrow decides to detect the phobias of everyone on the island and invents a phobia detector. Somewhere else on Ocean Song Beach, Shy Guy is admiring his reflection in the ocean water. Birdo taps Shy Guy's shoulder and tells him to join her and the others. Shy Guy agrees and follows Birdo to the others. When Shy Guy and Birdo arrive to where their friends are, the SMI gang start having a picnic while discussing the upcoming fear conquer Play-A-Thon at Playa Des Awesomeness. During the picnic, Yoshi offers Vibrava a piece of his green apple gelatin but Vibrava, having a phobia of green jelly, denies the offer. Yoshi then offers Goomba a piece but Goomba, thinking there's a Ekans in the gelatin, headbutts the gelatin away. Spike tells Goomba to chill out and tells him that Yoshi put a gummy worm in the gelatin. Relieved, Goomba apologizes for causing a scene and admits that Ekans freak him out. Hammer Bro. agrees and says that snuggling with Torchics give him the creeps. Joltik is surprised by Hammer Bro.'s fear of snuggling with Torchics while Bowser Jr. is amused. Soon after, the entire SMI crew starts admitting their fears that they will have to conquer in the fear conquer Play-A-Thon. Toadette admits that she's afraid of being covered in Grubbins, Shy Guy admits that he's afraid of Greninjas, Pom Pom admits that she's afraid of sumo wrestling with a Makuhita, Boo admits that he's afraid of being buried alive (even thought he is a ghost) and Joltik admits that she's afraid of being alone in the dark. Yoshi admits that he's afraid of going on an insane water slide and Daisy agrees with Yoshi by replying "Yeah! What he said!". Blooper admits that he's afraid of hail, Peach admits that she's afraid of Spinaraks, Cheep Cheep admits that she's scared of being covered in seaweed, Spike admits that he's afraid of defusing a time bomb within a time limit, Vibrava admits that she's afraid of green jelly and Mario admits that he's afraid of hugging a Salamence. Spike laughs at Mario's fear of hugging a Salamence while Dry Bones chuckles. Dry Bones then admits that he's afraid of playing with a Mime Jr., Luigi admits he's afraid of being alone with a ghost Pokémon, Birdo admits that she's afraid of a feather-made bow, Rockruff admits that she's afraid of being tickled by a Heatmor, Shinx admits that she's afraid of flying on a Yanmega for 60 seconds and Flygon admits that she's afraid of confined spaces. Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1)